Love and Other Drugs
by butraura
Summary: au where Austin and Ally are rebellious teenagers that hang around and smoke and drink all that stuff. *oneshot*


So I don't know what the fuck this was supposed to be and I'm sorry in advance because I write stupid shit and fluff so yeah thanks for reading if you make it past this I guess!

* * *

It's late in the evening when Ally locks herself in her bedroom. She changes in to one of Austin's basketball jerseys and a pair of short shorts. The sun is nearly gone and the moon has found its way in the sky again. She sits in her wicker chair, knees tucked below her chin, staring out her balcony door. She brings her cigarette to her lips to take a drag and sucks it dry, puts it out in her ashtray. She takes a swig of her Smirnoff straight from the bottle and welcomes the heat on her throat. A breeze wafts through her room, earning a shiver and a sudden outbreak of goosebumps.

Her phone starts playing _We Found Love _by Rihanna and she knows it's Austin. "Hey," she answers lazily.

"Hey, Dez hooked me up with the good shit," he explains.

"Where are you then? Get your ass over here – and bring some booze because I'm down to half a bottle," she says.

"Obviously. You got paper, or?"

"I don't know, I'll look. Bring some in case," she yawns.

"Don't fall asleep. It's nice out. We can actrually do shit. Dez and Carrie might come out tonight, I know about Trish and Jace," Austin tells her.

Ally lights another smoke. "Okay, get here soon."

"Mhm." He hangs up.

She sits back and puffs on her cigarette, carefully spouting out rings as they float out the window and disappear.

A few minutes later, she hears the pick-up truck pull up down the street. She smiles and steps out on to the balcony as Austin creeps over, and she lowers the rope ladder for his convenience. He grins as he climbs up and over the rail and pulls her in for a kiss. He parts away and does a once over of her outfit. "I was wondering where that went," he chuckles, adjusting the jersey slightly so he can see the beginning of her cleavage.

She giggles and pulls away. "Where's the shit?" she demands playfully.

"He steps back and gives her a suggestive look. "You gotta work for it. It was expensive shit this time." He winks.

She walks toward him slowly until they're chest to chest. She surprises him by unbuckling hus belt to his jeans and slips her hand under until she's got a firm grasp on him. "Where. Is. The. Pot?" she asks sternly, slowly building him up.

He grins mischievously, but when she tugs harder, the look he gives her says he might explode and take it all with him. She softens her hold and wraps her other hand around his neck, her nails digging a little. She leans up and whispers in his ear, "I'll make you tremble right now if you don't hand it over."

He stands defiantly but his confidence falters, which she uses to her advantage. "One," she whispers. She plants her lips on his and when he takes her tongue, she grins. "Two." He squirms. "Three."

Before she can turn him in to putty, he gives in. "Fine," he almost yelps. She grins evilly. Ally lets go slowly and backs away before holding out her hand expectantly. He sighs but smirks and hands her the bag. "Remind me to never cross you. Damn."

She opens it, takes a whiff and immediately knows Dez didn't fuck around for this shit. "How much did you get?"

Austin shrugs. "Only 5 grams, but Dez knows the guy personally and got it for half. Normally you'd pay like, 100 bucks for this shit," he explains. "But this will last us for the next few weeks. I had to buy a lot because the guy is going to California on vacation tomorrow and he's the only fucking person worth grabbing from."

Ally smells it again. "I don't have paper by the way."

He pulls out a pack of his own and tosses it at her. "Got that too."

She clears off a spot on her desk to roll the joints and he checks that the door is locked, then turns the fan to circulate the smell.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she wonders.

"Am I still banned from your house?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"Then I'm saving both our asses."

She rolls her eyes. "Jesus fuck, Austin, I don't give a shit. The door's locked. What are they going to do, anyway, ground me? Right," she laughs.

He stands behinds her and leans down to kiss her neck, causing her head to roll back involuntarily in response. She lightly groans and he laughs. "Hurry up," he urges.

"She finishes wrapping her blunt and shows it off proudly. "Look how fat this is. Shit, I'll be higher than a fucking kite when it's done." She pulls out a lighter and gets it burning, resuming her position in her wicker chair by the window, toking the good stuff. As she blows out, she sighs and tilts her head back, satisfied. "Remind me to thank Dez's guy."

Austin wraps up his own and sits in the recliner adjacent to her and leans back, grinning in response. "Hand me a beer, he tells her nodding toward the mini fridge.

She leans down without even looking and pulls out one of his bottles of Corona. She takes the risk of tossing it to him and he narrowly catches it, twisting off the cap effortlessly.

As per every Saturday, they sit there for hours like this getting wasted.

* * *

Close to midnight, Austin and Ally are almost completely wrecked. She's laying on her bed, sprawled out and half naked, on top of Austin, who's also mostly naked.

In the dead of silence, she starts giggling. And giggling. And snorting. "I'm baked," she grins.

Austin laughs with her. "Me too." He rolls over a little to lay on top of her, and his head rests in between her breasts, his thumb lightly stroking her skin about the waist of her shorts. They're quiet for a moment and he looks up at his new pillows. "You're wearing the lace bra I bought you for your birthday," he tells her happily.

She nods, combing his hair with her fingers. "You should see what I'm wearing underneath my shorts," she purrs.

"I'd love to."

"You gotta work for it," she answers, mimicking his earlier response.

He sits up and straddles her thighs in a swift motion and he rests on top of her lightly. "How's this?"

"What am I, a nun?" she scoffs.

His faces turns in to a look of hunter on the prowl, and he feverishly tucks an arm under her body and lifts her up, while using his other hand to unclip her bra. She writhes in response to his chilly, yet experienced touch, and she giggles at his delicate removal and disposal of the bra as it falls lightly to the floor.

"Okay," she says. "Now what?"

* * *

An hour or so later, they're completely naked on the bed, and neither cares that her balcony door was left open for all to watch.

Ally leans up slightly to finish off her candied vodka, spilling a little down her neck and chin. Austin answers her disgruntled sigh by cleaning up the mess with his tongue.

Moments later, his phone rings and he answers it, hearing Dez on the other line, loud and obnoxious.

"DUDE," he shouts. "It's fucking _crazy _out here, you guys gotta come!"

Ally sits up to listen better.

"Are you drunk?" Austin asks, his words slurring.

"OBVIOUSLY BRO COME ON. JACE WHAT THE FUCK GET YOUR OWN WEED THIS SHIT COST ME, LIKE. LIKE. LIKE A LOT MAN. SHIT AIN'T CHEAP MOTHERFUCKER-"

"Dez!" Austin shouts over him. "Where are you?"

"THE BEACH MAN! TRISH WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CARRIE YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST WAITED UNTIL I WAS DONE JACE ARE YOU RECORDING THIS AUSTIN YOU BETTER GET HERE SOON AND BRING ALLY THIS SHIT IS GETTING INTENSE MAN WHOOO!" And he cuts off.

Ally is in the middle of getting re-dressed when Austin hangs up the dial tone.

"He sssounds worse of than... than we are," Austin laughs.

"Only way to fucking do it," she replies, stumbling a little in to a bikini and slipping Austin's jersey back on. She grabs the booze and the pot and lets Austin climb down the rope ladder first before following, mid-toke. He eases her to the ground (as much as he can in a drunken stupor), and they clumsily jog to the car. Then they speed off down the highway, swerving a little every while.

They make it to the beach in a short time, and the dark sky in contrast with the fire by the ocean helps illuminate the party of two dozen, and on their short walk to meet everyone, they hear the chants being yelled by everyone saying, "kiss! Kiss!"

When they arrive at the scene, they see Carrie, Trish and their friend Erica dancing to the new Austin Mahone song. Ally giggles at them and when they finally kiss, there's a chorus of applause from the group, the loudest being Dez, who's smoking a spliff and recording it.

* * *

Later, everyone's dancing and Austin and Ally are getting particularly intimate, even though Ally's in a fit of giggles.

He spins her around and then right back with a puzzled look on his face. "I haven't ssseen you light up in at least an hour, you ssstill high?" he asks.

"Yep!" she nods.

"On what?"

"Love and other drugs."


End file.
